


A Banker and a Lord

by Talliya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prize for SaraDeek on dA for winning a contest. They asked for a 19th Century Parisian relationship between two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Banker and a Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara Deek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+Deek).



It was a misty day in Paris, the streets bustling with the occasional automobile and the many horse drawn carriages - soon to be relics from the last age as cars become more and more common. Lucien looked out at the teaming masses that ripped the mist to shreds as the cold, damp day wore on. He was sitting in his father’s ostentatious townhouse staring numbly out a huge bay window with a welcoming smile plastered to his lips. They were entertaining several families which his father was investing great amounts of time in - trying to gain their patronage at his bank.

Each family was extremely wealthy and titled, not people his family usually associated with. All of them had daughters that were of marriageable age, but they were not being flaunted in front of him, he was below their hereditary station. However that didn’t stop the stupid chits from trying to flirt with him anyway. He did his best to turn their advances to the free gentlemen in the room from other rich and titled families. Men who didn’t even look at him twice, like he was some form of servant and not a member of the household in which they were currently spending their time. It rankled only slightly. He didn’t really want their attention either. He could care less for the rich and titled, his family lived well enough to get by after all.

They had this old townhouse near the business district of Paris, a townhouse they lived in at all times of the year. His father owned his own bank, he owned this townhouse and he owned their vehicle. In this period of time, that was quite an accomplishment considering his wasn’t a top ranking bank, by any standards really. But he was right to be proud of it. And it was that exact lack of ranking and stubborn pride that had his family entertaining families from the elite circles of Paris this day.

The bellpull was heard yet again and Lucien’s eyes were drawn in it’s direction when their butler went to open the door. Yet another family here at his father’s invitation. This one seemed to be different though. Everyone in the room was bowing… Lucien blinked before quickly standing and following suit. It wouldn’t do to seem disrespectful, even if he had no idea who he was bowing to. Just then the butler announced them: “Raina de Rougé and her son Tristian de Rougé, Marquis and Count of Rogué, Plessis-Bellière and Faÿ-lès-Nemours, Marquis of Cholet, Viscount of La Guerche, Baron of Coëtmen, Mantfaucon and May, Lord of Rougé, Rues, Chenillé, and Derval, a Peer of France.”

Lucien’s father moved to the entranceway, “Marquis de Rougé, Lady de Rougé welcome to my home. Please come refresh yourselves and get warm.” He gestured grandly toward the parlor where there was a roaring fire in the hearth and a long refreshment table along one wall.

“We thank you for the invitation Mssr. Fontaine,” Came a sweet alto voice as a servant took the woman’s long coat. “I am quite thirsty. Will you lead the way?”

Another servant took the Marquis’s coat and he ambled after his mother, looking for all the world as if he owned it. Or that the world owed him something, Lucien couldn’t figure out which. He was rather intrigued though. The man was beautiful: he was at least two meters tall with his dark chocolate colored hair confined to a ponytail down his elegant back, his features were chiseled and clean, with a straight nose and long eyelashes. From his current vantage point Lucien couldn’t see the color of the man’s eyes, but as he watched Tristian move he envied the man his grace. He moved like a cat, slow and sure, a sense of danger if you got in the way of his destination.

As he watched his own mother moved up to the group and engaged Lady Rougé in a conversation that soon included several other ladies. The Douairière Countess was a beauty in her own right. Long nearly black hair, eyes that he could tell were purple even from his position on the other side of the room. She seemed to be about as tall as he was himself, about one meter and seventy centimeters, if he didn’t miss his guess. She was slender and moved with a languid kind of grace that made him want to like her. She laughed at something and Lucien decided that he could probably listen to her all day and never tire of it.

“She has that effect on people.” A voice from his right said. Lucien turned and found himself blushing as he met another set of purple eyes. He’d been caught staring by the woman’s son, if that wasn’t embarrassing he didn’t know what was. “Don’t worry about it. Sometimes I think she tries to make people stare, just to see if she still can.”

Tristian chuckled and his quiet baritone rippled through Lucien like waves breaking over sand. Lucien blinked. “I’m sorry. I am Lucien Fontaine, it’s nice to meet you Lord Rougé.” He bowed slightly to the man who towered over him by several centimeters.

Another chuckle escaped, “It’s nice to meet you as well. Though, please, call me Tristian. We are the same age after all. Or so I was told. And my title doesn’t really mean anything, it is simply inherited.”

The cultured tones melted through Lucien like butter, “If that is what you would prefer, then certainly.” He grinned, “Call me Luc… it annoys my mother.”

He got a full laugh for that one, “If we’re annoying our parents, call me Ian.”

Lucien grinned and the two men shook hands. “So we’re the same age? Is it a lot of responsibility to inherit a title so young?”

Tristian shook his head with a small smile, “I was told that you were in your twenties by your father a month ago. And I wouldn’t have the titles at all yet if my father hadn’t had a heart problem. He died of a heart attack a few months ago.” The sad tone to his voice relayed that the man was missed.

Lucien frowned, “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine losing a parent.”

The Marquis shook his head, “It’s alright. Your father has been a huge help. When my father died we found out that his banker had been stealing from him. So the first thing I did was find us a new bank. Your father’s has the best record, even if it doesn’t have many high ranking members. So I opened an account there and transferred everything we had left. We’ll be starting with that while the courts go after our old banker.”

A shocked expression crossed Lucien’s face, “Oh wow.” He blinked several times before his brain could even comprehend someone doing something so vile. Breaching someone’s trust that way, he couldn’t understand it.

Tristian grinned, now he knew he would get along just fine with Lucien, he’d had his doubts even with all the praise the man’s father gave him. The young man appeared to think of things the same way his father did - that there was nothing they shouldn’t do for a customer, and breaking trust of any kind, in anyway, was simply unheard of.

Lucien finally shook his head, unable to comprehend such a thing. “Well I’m glad my father’s bank has been a better fit my Lord.”

Tristian lifted a brow at the title, then noticed that they were slowly being advanced upon by several fathers and their daughters. With an inward groan he pasted a pleasant smile on his face and watched with interest as Lucien did the same.

“My Lord Rougé, it is such a pleasure to meet you. It was such a shame to hear that you decided to change banks, but then that scandal was released to the press. I simply could not believe my ears that Roddingham could be so duplicitous.” A portly gentleman in blue and green dress began as his daughter, all done up in pink taffeta, complete with an overly large bustle and pink satin bows in her brown ringlets curtsied low showing a generous portion of her breasts. Lucien was rather afraid the young woman would fall out of her gown, the large hoop skirt already seemed to be swallowing her whole. The man bowed, “I knew your father well, this is my eldest daughter, Maria.”

“Ahh, yes. Lord Agard, my father spoke highly of you and your family. My Lady.” Tristian bent over the girl’s hand, though Lucien noted that he did not actually touch his lips to her glove. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” He released her hand as he straightened and the girl seemed to pout. Lucien forced himself not to roll his eyes. Tristian was not so fortunate and Lucien saw those purple orbs make a complete circle, he knew what was expected of him after all. “Would you care to dance Lady Maria?”

“Oh!” The girl managed to look shocked, curious, excited, and all too willing at the same time. It was enough to turn Lucien’s stomach. “I would like that very much my Lord.” She fluttered her eyelashes at Tristian as he held out his arm for her.

“If you would excuse me Luc, I will find you later?” Tristian spoke to him as he turned his partner to face the dance floor, real hope in his purple eyes.

“Of course Lord Ian, it would be my pleasure.” The laughter he could see in Tristian’s eyes was well worth the censor he could see in Lord Agard’s. Lucien watched as Tristian danced with one gentle lady after another all through the night. His parents found the time to introduce him to Lady Rougé and they spoke at length of the de Rougé’s banking needs and how Lucien’s father had told her son that he was hoping Lucien would take over their account for him.

This was news indeed, but explained why his father had spoken of him to Tristian at all. He knew that his father was wanting him to take over several accounts at his bank, but he hadn’t been told which ones he was to have yet. To have one that was obviously so important? He was proud to be thought worthy of it. And by all accounts, not just by his own father, but by the clients as well.

As the gathering wound to a close he found himself busy directing servants while his parents said good-byes to their guests. One young woman who was new to the staff kept coming back to him over and over to tell her what to do instead of listening to the Butler or the Housekeeper. Lucien was of a mind to let girl go, but knew she was their Cook’s niece and that was really the only reason she had been given the job.

“Look here Miss Bayard! If you cannot listen to those who know what you should do then you may well be out of a job here. I know Mistress Bayard vouched for you, but I am not the one you take your orders from. I give orders to Mistress Bayard, Mister Manville, and Mistress Kay. They in turn give orders to you.” Lucien was trying his best not to yell at the woman, but he was sick of her fawning.

“I am sorry Sir.” The girl simpered prettily with fluttering eyelashes and a small smile, making Lucien roll his eyes.

“Away with you girl, back to your duties. You should know better than to attempt to curry such favor with your masters.” Tristian’s voice conveyed his dislike of what she was doing clearly without being rude.

She bowed deeply, “Yes my Lord.” And off she went.

Lucien heaved a sigh and turned to the other man, “Thank you.”

Tristian grinned, “You’re welcome. It seemed rather obvious to me that she wants rather more from you than you are willing to give.” His purple eyes didn’t miss the horrified shudder that wracked Lucien’s body and he wondered at it.

“I really don’t. She’s not at all my type.” Lucien supplied to him with all honesty.

Tristian chuckled, “She is rather pretty though. What exactly is your type, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Lucien blushed, “I um. Never really thought about it to be honest.” He couldn’t tell the beautiful man next to him that women had never interested him. Or that Tristian himself was ‘his type’. That wouldn’t go over well at all.

Tristian looked him over slowly, an appraising look coming over his face. “Well at least you can tell what your type isn’t.” He grinned, “I shall call on you soon about the banking deal. For now I must get my mother home.” He leaned down and kissed both of Lucien’s cheeks before taking his leave.

Lucien had blushed at the appraisal but all he could do after the soft brushes of lips to his cheeks was stare after him, his hands slowly rising to said cheeks as the blush shading his face got worse.

A few days later found Lucien in his own office at his father’s bank, reviewing client files for all of the accounts his father had recently entrusted him with. A knock on the door brought his head up, “Yes?”

His father’s receptionist poked her head in the door, “Marquis de Rougé is here to see you?”

“Of course! Send him in.” Lucien tidied up his desk and put away the accounts he had had out, it wouldn’t do to have another person see someone else’s files. The door opened fully and Tristian walked in, “Have a seat Lord Rougé, what can I do for you?”

Tristian closed and locked the door behind him, having told the receptionist not to bother them, and sat down across from Lucien with a roll of his eyes. “I am certain I told you not to call me that Luc.”

Lucien blushed, “Sorry Tristian, being in the bank makes me all formal.”

Tristian waved it away, “No worries. I was hoping we could go over my accounts and then, maybe get lunch?”

Lucien smiled, “If we’re through them by lunch time, that would be great.”

They spent the next several hours pouring over the old accounts from Tristian’s previous bank that had been sent over by the courts. The Court was hoping that another banker could find the faults that had led Roddingham to be capable of syphoning from the account without the previous Marquis’ notice. And boy did he ever! There were several transactions where Lord Adrien de Rougé’s signature was present, but the signature was wrong. It was his name, but the flair with which the actual Lord wrote was missing, and the seal was wrong as well. Lucien shook his head at such audacity.

“Did your father ever review his accounts with Mr. Roddingham?” He looked up at Tristian from the ledger he was currently tallying.

“I’m not sure. But knowing how trusting he was, probably not.” Tristian sighed at the size of the problem his father had left him.

Lucien nodded, “That’s alright. It’s easy to tell that most of these signatures and seals are forgeries. It will be a simple matter to prove your father had no hand in this. Proving that Mr. Roddingham was the one who forged them or had them forged is what will be the real problem.”

They kept working for a few more hours, Lucien having to get up and turn the lights on as the daylight coming through the window disappeared. “So much for lunch.” The two men chuckled and went back to work, finally emerging from the room once they had everything sorted into forgeries and authentics and all by date. “I’ll send our findings back to the courts.”

Tristian nodded his ascent and stretched, the rest of the bank was closed and empty already, the time being well after seven. “So, would you mind if we went to dinner? Since we missed the lunch hour?”

“Not at all Ian, food sounds divine.” Lucien smiled up at him as he headed for the back door, knowing the front would be locked already.

Tristian smiled and followed him out, waiting as Lucien locked the door behind them. Then they proceeded to walk back to the street and Lord Rougé’s car. They got in and Tristian drove them to his favorite restaurant, the Turtledove. It wasn’t really a high class place, but it had the best food as far as he was concerned.

“You eat here? I love this place!” Lucien was in awe.

Tristian turned to look at his companion as he parked along the street in front of the building, the starry-eyed look on Lucien’s face making him smile. “You’re adorable.” He leaned over and kissed the blonde man on his plump lips, “Yes I eat here. They have the best food in all of Paris.” He got out of his car and came around to the sidewalk to wait for Lucien.

Lucien sat there blinking for several seconds before regaining his wits after being kissed for the first time in his life. He got out of the car and followed Tristian into the restaurant. “Ian! Luc! Welcome! Will you have your usuals?” The materdee asked as they entered, making both men blush slightly.

Lucien recovered first, “I will, thank you Gaston.”

“Will you be sitting together? Or is it just pure chance that has my two favorite customers entering my building at the same time?” The man questioned.

“We’ll be sitting together,” Tristian said as he finally found his voice. He had always wondered who Gaston’s other favorite was, now he knew, and he couldn’t even be jealous, because he rather liked Lucien as well. “And I will take my usual as well.”

The man nodded and showed them to a secluded table before going to give the kitchen their orders.

They stared at one another for a moment before Lucien asked, “So, what do you usually get?”

Tristian chuckled, “The duck and red wine. You?”

“Ooh, that one’s good. I generally get the veal ragout and white wine.” Lucien answered.

“That’s a good one.” Tristian smiled even though Lucien seemed to be forcing himself a little. “I am sorry if what I did bothered you.”

Lucien jerked his eyes back toward Tristian and blinked, “What? You haven’t done anything that would bother me.”

“Are you sure? You seem… hesitant? When before you were firm in every motion and sound.” Tristian didn’t know quite how to say what he meant.

Lucien blinked again, “Oh. Sorry. I’ve just…” He trailed off and looked down at the table a blush staining his cheeks, “I’ve never been kissed before.”

Tristian winced and reached out a hand to pat Lucien’s knee comfortingly, “I’m sorry. It was rather inappropriate of me to do that in the first place.” He hadn’t meant to steal something so precious.

Lucien shook his head, “It’s alright.” His blue eyes looked into the purple ones across from him, “I don’t mind that you did it. It was just unexpected.”

Their food arrived before anything more could be said, and all through their dinner they spoke of other things. Tristian drove Lucien home, refraining from kissing the man goodnight like he wanted to. It was obvious that he would have to court the man more to get what he really wanted from.

Several months passed where the two young man grew to be very close friends and eventually lovers. The de Rougé’s won their case in court and received back all of the money that had been stolen. And Tristian found any and every way there was to spend time with his new banker.

The pounding on his door woke Lucien from a dead sleep, “What is it?” He called out groggily.

“I demand that you unlock this door!”

Lucien rubbed sleep from his eyes and crawled out of his bed and glided over to the door and unlocked it. Then he walked back to his bed and tossed himself back beneath the covers. The handle shook as someone tried to open it again, but this time it actually opened.

“Hey! You could have opened it for me you know.” A voice entered his room and he could hear the door close and lock again.

“Mmmrf!” Was Lucien’s response.

“Oh come on, slug-a-bed!” Tristian threw himself on top of the lump Lucien had made of his covers. “I want you to wake up! It’s already past noon!”

“Ooof!” Lucien gasped as Tristian’s weight thrust him into his mattress. “Alright, alright, I’m awake! You shouldn’t barge into people’s homes and interrupt their sleep. It could go very badly for you Lord Ian. Especially when you kept said people up till six in the morning playing cards and drinking.”

“Badly eh? Are you sure?” Tristian pulled the covers off of Lucien’s face and kissed him, long and hard.

Lucien’s arms came up to circle Tristian’s shoulders and hold him in place. When they broke for air he answered, “Yes, badly. What would we do if someone saw you?”

Tristian grinned and kissed him again, “Tell them I have an urgent need for my banker.”

Lucien laughed, “Oh? And what banking needs can I perform for you today?”

Tristian wiggled his eyebrows at his lover before answering, “Get up and let me help you dress, then I’ll show you.”

Curious Lucien got out of bed again after Tristian got off of him and allowed the Marquis to help him dress, shivering every time the man’s tongue came in contact with his skin as he slid his clothing onto him. By the time he was dressed he was so hard he ached, “Ian~.”

Tristian panted in his ear, “What do you want Lucien?”

Lucien threw his head back against Tristian’s shoulder at the sound of his name being said that way and sighed out, “Everything.”

Tristian chuckled and slipped his hands inside Lucien’s trousers grabbing ahold of his thick warmth. He nibbled up and down the column of Lucien’s neck as he stroked him. Lucien’s fingers flexed where they rested on Tristian’s thighs, making his own cock twitch. Tristian moaned, “I wish I had time to take you right now.” He removed his hands from the body leaning against him, “But I do really need your banking expertise first.”

Lucien’s eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered before finally standing on his own two feet, straightening his clothing and turning to face Tristian. He rose up on his toes and kissed the dark haired beauty, “Alright, let’s go then.”

Tristian grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, unlocked it and opened it. He released his hand sadly as they moved down the hallway and out of the Fontaine residence. They got into Tristian’s car and he drove them to Fontaine’s Bank and Trust. Once there both men were all business.

“This way Lord Rougé,” Lucien led the way to his office and closed the door before heading behind his desk. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Well I was talking to a priest recently. One I met at a new Church I started attending recently. He mentioned that you and your father are licensed as more than just bankers. That you can also write marriage documents? I was hoping you could draw up a special marriage license for me.” Tristian began haltingly.

Lucien was stunned, “Um, sure I can do that. What kind of special license? One allowing you to marry beneath your station? Higher than your station? A widow? A man?” There were very few places where marrying men was allowed, but France was one of them. It just wasn’t well known, which was probably the only reason it wasn’t against the law.

“One so that I can marry a man.” Tristian couldn’t look at him, too embarrassed by the subject. With his head bowed he missed the hurt look that entered Lucien’s eyes.

“Alright.” Lucien pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began outlining the license. He wrote down all he knew and then looked up, “I will need the name of the person you wish to marry, and they will have to be present to sign and authenticate the document.”

The cold deadness in Lucien’s voice had Tristian raising his head and staring at him. He blinked several times before swallowing, “It’s you.”

Shock registered in Lucien’s eyes and he dropped the ink pen in his hand, “W-what?”

Tristian rose from his seat and went around Lucien’s desk and gathered the man’s hands into his own, “Will you marry me Lucien Fontaine?”

Lucien blinked, reminded himself to breathe, and then launched himself at Tristian. “Yes!” He wrapped his arms around Tristian’s neck and kissed every inch of his face that he could reach. “I love you Tristian.”

“I love you Lucien.” He bent his head down and captured Lucien’s lips in a searing kiss.

“I can’t officiate this document though. Not if I’m going to be on it. We’ll have to take it to my father.” Lucien glanced up at him when they broke for air.

“Well, then.” Tristian took a deep breath and released his lover, “Let’s go see him.”

Lucien nodded and picked up the document before leading the way out of his office and across the bank to his father’s. He knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Came his father’s voice.

Lucien poked his head in the door, “Sorry to interrupt, but when you are finished Lord Rougé needs your expertise.”

His father looked at him confused, but nodded his head. Lucien closed the door again and went over to the bank’s receptionist, the document still clutched to his chest. “What does my father’s schedule look like for today?”

“Mssr Fontaine has his meeting with Mssr. Ager right now, and then Madame Janvrin afterwards. But then he is free. Why do you ask Mssr. Lucien?” The woman replied.

“I just need his help with something is all and I don’t want to interrupt him or keep client’s waiting.” Was the answer. He turned to Tristian and suggested, “Let’s just go back to my office to wait.”

Tristian nodded his head and followed him back to his office. Once there Tristian closed the curtains across the window and locked the door. He wrapped his arms around Lucien’s waist and kissed him, eventually letting his hands wander as Lucien wrapped his arms around his neck. “God, I want inside you.”

Lucien melted and had a hard time swallowing, “Don’t say that, not when we can’t do that here.” His body shivered as his straining cock came into clothed contact with Tristian’s.

“Are you sure about that?” Tristian whispered in his ear. Lucien gave him a wary look which just made Tristian give him an extremely wicked grin. He unbuttoned Lucien’s pants, listening to the man’s moan as he released his hard and pulsing member to the cool air of his office. He pushed the trousers down, cleared a spot on Lucien’s desk and leaned his lover’s broad chest over it, before undoing his own trousers and freeing himself with a groan of his own. He pumped Lucien for a few moments, letting his fluids wet his hand before slicking himself with it. Then he spread Lucien’s beautiful cheeks and slid into him slowly.

“Oh God, yes!” Lucien panted into the mahogany surface of his desk as Tristian pumped in and out of him, his body shaking with need.

Tristian undid the cravat around Lucien’s neck and attached his mouth to a spot just beneath the collar of his shirt making Lucien moan in a most provocative manner. He thrust his dick in and out of that tight heat harder and faster as Lucien began to push back into him matching his pace. “Fuck, mmhm, Luc.” Tristian came with a harsh gasp feeling Lucien shudder beneath him as his cum coated the desk below him.

Lucien kept himself balanced just above the surface of his desk by pure force of will as his orgasim shot through him. The feeling of Tristian cumming inside him making him close his eyes in bliss. “So good.” He finally managed to groan out as Tristian slid out of him and sat down in his chair.

“I agree.” Tristian pulled out his handkerchief and cleaned himself off before buttoning his trousers again. Then he reached over and cleaned up Lucien, buttoning his trousers and fixing his cravat back in place. They left the staining fluid on his desk for now and sat back in the chair, Lucien cradled in Tristian’s lap. They kissed for what seemed like ages, just basking in each other. But then there was a knock on the door.

They broke apart and Tristian covered the now dry white smear across the desk with several folders while Lucien went and answered the door. Unlocking it he pulled it open, “Yes?”

“Mssr. Fontaine will see you know Mssr. Lucien.” The receptionist said.

“Ahh, thank you.” Lucien turned back to Tristian and motioned to the paper that had fluttered into the seat in front of his desk during their coupling. “Let’s go see if my father can help you Marquis de Rougé.”

Tristian grabbed up the paper and followed Lucien back across the bank and into his father’s office. Once seated before Bastian Fontaine’s desk Tristian handed the document to him. “I would appreciate it if you would officiate this document Sir.”

Bastian gave him a curious look probably wondering why his son couldn’t do it himself. Then he looked at the document, which was for a special marriage license. He looked up at the young men before him, “You wish to marry a man my Lord?”

“Yes,” Tristian affirmed, “Your son.”

Bastian blinked, “Well that explains why Lucien can’t do it.” He grinned and looked to his son, “Is this what you want my boy?”

Lucien nodded, “Very much father.”

Bastian nodded astutely and began inking in the rest of the information on the document. Then he pushed it across the desk for Tristian and Lucien to sign. Once everything was in order he copied the document for the bank’s records and then gave them the original. “Now, I hope you boys know that according to the Crown you will not be married. Though there is a priest who will officiate a wedding if you would like one. It should not be a matter of public record.”

Both men nodded, “I understand that. But I just can’t have him so far away from me anymore.” Tristian looked over at Lucien. “Would you come live with me? I have small house on our property that is empty, it’s supposed to be used for the butler of the estate. But Howey lives with his family in their ancestral home in town. We could say we are moving you there so that I don’t have to come into town to see my banker when I need his advice.”

Lucien smiled at him and nodded, “Sure, I’d love to live with you.”

“It’s settled then. We can move you this weekend perhaps?” Tristian looked from son to father and back again.

“I think that will do just fine my Lord.” Bastian answered him with a smile for his son. “That gives us four days to tell your mother and pack your things.”

Lucien nodded, “Alright then.” He smiled at his father and his betrothed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part... there shall be more.


End file.
